


Post It Notes

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: Alex and Maggie write messages to each other on Post It Notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places are property of the rightful owners. No copy infringement intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm back again with another story. Once again, this story does involve two women in a same-sex relationship. If this makes you uncomfortable or just not your thing, please do not read. Comments and feedback are welcomed, please keep them respectful.

The early morning light started to break through the bedroom window, shining its warmth onto the sleeping Alex in the bed. The warmth slowly began to stir Alex from her sleep. 

Slowly opening her eyes, Alex slowly began to wake herself up. Stretching out her limbs, she turned onto her side hoping to wrap her arm around her girlfriend. A frown appeared when she realized her girlfriend was not in bed with her. Confused, Alex turned to reach for her phone in hopes of finding where Maggie has gone to. She stopped when she Post It Note stuck her phone. Pulling it off her phone, she read the message.

Hey Babe,

I had to leave for work earlier this morning. I'm sorry I did not wake you to say goodbye. I'll make it up to you when I get home. I get off work at 3pm today so that means I will be taking out for a late lunch. Gotta go.

Maggie

P.S. 

Sunsets are red  
Oceans are blue  
I love watching them  
But not as much as I love you

Even after being together for almost two years, Alex still found it hard to believe that Maggie Sawyer, the woman that butted heads with her when they first meet would be her girlfriend. Alex smiled and shook her head at the thought because it was at that moment Alex knew her life was going to change forever.


End file.
